My Rocky Relationships
by ReekofAwesomeness
Summary: After having Her Christmas spirit destroyed by Jericho, Trish thinks about the first time a man eever ruined the holiday season.... Trish, mentions of Y2J, The Rock,Vince,Jeff


So this is my first fanfic...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything... yadda yadda yadda

This takes place back in December of 2003

* * *

This is the second time a man has ruined my Christmas. Scratch that, the second time a _male_ has destroyed my holiday spirit. I do not think I can everconsider Jericho a man; he is more like an immature hormonal boy.

Yes, that's right; I fell for Jerky's charms and ended up getting my heart broken. How could I have dismissed carnivorous, lecherous looks he had given me in the past? All those times he offered me a dose of Vitamin C. I am an idiot for thinking he might have changed.

He is a stupid heartless bastard that never deserved my love when I willingly gave it up for him. It's awful knowing that every emotion I ever confessed as being real, every part of my inner-self I gave to him, all those fairytale fantasies I waited so long to feel, was all part of a bet. A damn bet. That is all I was to anyone. A dumb, easy dame who could be bought and used.

Now that sanctimonious, son of a bitch will not leave me alone. He is trying to lead me on again, claiming to love me and claiming to feel things he never had for anyone before in his life. Jericho keeps going on about how he is sorry and wants to start all over. He seems so sincere when he goes on about it but, he also seemed genuine from the beginning, but in reality, he wasn't. How could I believe that he actually loved me if he was willing to play some dumb bet?

Every time I hear him speak to me I cannot help but notice how sincere, sweet, and gentle his voice, face and eyes are. Had I not known about the bet I would have believed these characteristics to be true. However, I know better. He should get an Oscar or Academy Award, whichever is more renowned, for his acting….

Acting…hmmm… Thinking about Jericho, my mind can't help but wander back to another self righteous, loud mouth, the one who first shattered my heart during the holidays, The Rock. Yep, the Brahma Bull, the People's Champ, the Most… he has too many names, to go through. I'm sure everybody forgot about the relationship, Mr. Hollywood and I had two years ago, considering we were only together for about two measly weeks.

How could anyone fall for such a pompous,cocky man? I'm sure you all are wondering! First off I am attracted to cocky, confident, arrogant jerks. Vince, Jeff, Rocky, Jeff (again), and the self proclaimed Highlight of the Night, Chris Jericho. I'm surprised I haven't had a relationship with Christian yet. Most of my relationships follow the same generic mold of damsel in distress. I played the damsel in distress and the Rock played my knight in shining armor, and that is how we got together.

Let's back track, to where it all began. It was on Thursday night Smackdown, and I was scheduled for a match against Jacqueline, that night. Instead, Mr. McMahon, my boss/former lover, had other plans. Seeing how he was on an unusual high, ever since we defeated the Alliance at Survivor Series, he decided to create the Kiss My Ass Club, in order to humiliate his traitors and to boost his ego. Even though, we had not had any negative confrontations in months, the ever so macho Vince still wanted me to kiss his ass, and degrade me once again.

After working so hard to earn some respect, that slimy old pervert, wanted me to degrade myself again for his own amusement. It was terrible, what he wanted me to do, was slap in the face. He was reminding of me of all the horrible things I had done in the past and told me I would be the next member of his new club.

I thought I had no choice but to comply considering, this was really the only wrestling company left, since Vince McMahon destroyed his competition. I was on my knees when all of a sudden, I hear the music go off, _If you smell what the Rock is cooking._

After hearing that I knew, I was safe, and could get out of the ring. I could not help but feel giddy knowing that the Rock was going to humiliate Vince. As I watched backstage, I could not help but smile, the Rock mentioned my name, and defended Jim Ross, as well as the millions and me. That bastard McMahon got what he deserved, a rock bottom while his pants was around his ankles.

If my memory serves me correct, that stupid man, Chris Jericho, had hit the Rock with a chair. Who would have guessed that they both would hurt me in the end?

I remember my nervousness the following Monday night Raw, when I decided I would thank him for saving me and being so chivalrous. The thought of looking at that handsome man made my stomach flip flop. I remember letting out a deep breath, that I was unaware I was holding, before knocking on his door.

I can recall how intense his gaze was as he saw me. I explained how I just wanted to properly thank him for saving me from more humiliation. To my surprise, I managed up the gall to kiss him, on the cheek that is.

I honestly did not expect something to come from the kiss. Considering the few times we ever interacted, was in my evil bitch days, when I was with T&A and the McMahons, I was sure he did not like me. I would have expected one of his infamous tongue-lashings and name-callings, but he did not. He just took me in his arms, and kissed me, as they do in the movies.

An electric chill swept through my whole body the moment our lips met. It was magical; words really could not give it justice. I still get goose bumps just thinking about it. We had so much chemistry, that there should be a class about it. I fell so hard for him in that single moment; it ruined a chance of ever falling out.

We had a match together later that night against Kurt Angle and Vince. Rocky did all the work, considering at that time I was just learning to wrestle, and he kicked everyone's ass. We won that night, even after that pompous ass, Y2J, interfered.

I remember after that match, he used his clever words and took me out for dinner. I'm sure he thought, I would easily give in to his charms and sleep with him, but I didn't. Instead, we talked and just had fantastic time. It was the first time I ever felt like a lady, because he treated me with so much respect.

After that, we began talking on the phone and thinking of whose ass, Vince was going to kiss, due to the stipulations of Raw's match. Within a week, I fell madly in love with the Great One, which I did not know was possible.

At the time I was sure he cared deeply for me, I mean he was constantly saving me and kissing me, and took good care of me whenever we were together. His kind actions towards me were the complete opposite of what one would expect from a man as arrogant and egotistical as he.

I remember the night before Vengeance; I gave into temptation and had a little sampling of the Rock's strudel. I mean I could not help it, after all the hype, I had to see if he lived up to it. After that night, let's just say, he is truly the most electrifying man in bedroom entertainment.

I think the downfall our short-lived relationship, was at Vengeance. He told that the only thing he had on his mind that night was becoming the Undisputed Champion. Nevertheless, he went to say, that I could smell what he was cooking, after the show. Some would say that he was implying that he was good cook in the kitchen but that most certainly was not the case, at least not in my mind, after the previous night.

After he lost his match against, Chris Jerkico, he was in a not so pleasant mood and distances himself from me. I remember the intense, pensive look on his face as he just stared at me, in the hotel room. He barely said anything to me and _almost_ passed up on having sex. Maybe he blamed me for his loss, since Vince decided to interfere in his match. I don't know.

The next night on Raw, we were put into a match against the camouflage wearing Dudley Boys. There were a few interferences; I lost the match after getting 3D. After making sure, I was checked by the EMT's thoroughly, the Rock said he needed to speak with me.

In a calm voice, he told me that it was over. I was too much of a distraction and costing him matches. He was too busy focusing on me that it was preventing him getting back his old title. He said he cared about me and at the time I thought it was true, but now I'm not so sure, since his new career is acting, he could have been lying to me.

He told me that I need to learn how to fight my own battles and not rely on anyone else. I was too weak. He told me I had a lot of potential to be the best and I should just put my career ahead of everything else, just like he did. With that, he walked away, while I was crying.

Not only did the Brahma Bull dump me,days before my birthday, and right before Christmas, but also he did it in front of Grandmaster Sexay, who was just grinning like an idiot. The semi retarded man, just looked at me and said, "You're GREAT for the strudel, but not for his noodle", while he pointed to his head. Thinking about now it is somewhat funny, but still…

I felt so vulnerable and naked, stripped of everything. There are no words to describe what he put me through. Thinking about it now, maybe it was for the best. I became an accomplished wrestler and much more tough and independent.

When we first got together, I was an abused puppy, who was weak yet ready to bite the anyone who put his or her hand out. I know, a part of me will always be like that, but he help me become strong and relaxed. I knew that if I were attacked he would be right behind me ready to help me, which is more than I can say about others.

He helped rebuild some trust in men that I had lost, during my McMahon debacle. He took my heart and made it bigger, and even after he broke it, I still had two bigger halves. I have more capacity to love and be loved. I am so much stronger and wiser than I ever though I could be.

Even though, I do not possess him, I can still love the Rock. I still love him, and I want him to be happy even if he is not with me. I am pathetic because I bet right now he has never thought about me once after our relationship ended.

After he returned several moths ago, all he did was congratulate on my title, and offer me some strudel. He ignored our past relationship, as if it were nothing. Thank God, I had Jeff at the time, even though Mr. Extreme Hardy was just another jabroni, who just upped and left me. I might have done something stupid.

Nothing in my love life has gone right since him, and I am starting to lose hope that it ever will.

* * *

Read AND REVIEW... Per favore!

I might write a sequel but only in the Rock's POV


End file.
